


Trouble Be Damned

by InnerSpectrum



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Not What It Looks Like
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:55:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23345764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InnerSpectrum/pseuds/InnerSpectrum
Summary: One day...became his internal mantra as he continued to get lost in those eyes, admired that mind, desired to touch the hair, lusted to taste those lips and to know the scent of that hollow behind the ear…All the unimaginable things he knew it was wrong of him to want.And yet he wanted nonetheless.
Comments: 21
Kudos: 26





	Trouble Be Damned

He thought there might be a problem the day he realized he was attracted to those eyes.

Deep and bottomless.

Most saw the business face put out to the world. The one that even when smiling held a sharp edge that kept people at bay. But he saw beneath that façade. Yes, he has certainly withered under the fierce glare when it was directed at him, but he has also seen the rare times when those eyes lit up with true mirth. The beauty of them.

He could not notice the eyes and not see the face. The smooth complexion that sometimes seemed to glow. Those cheekbones and those sometimes press tight in annoyance, sometimes in a rounded moue of discovery, sometimes that telltale twitch that snark was about to fall from those full beautiful lips!

He licked his own lips in the thought of what he imagined they would feel like against his.

Yes, he knew was headed for trouble when he became infatuated with the hands. Those fingers strong and pointed, when they tapped the desk in annoyance when a point was being ignored by those they were forced to work with. The same fingers then soft and almost delicate looking when relaxed.

He knew was in deep trouble when he had to snatch his hand back quickly to stop himself from reaching out a hand that wanted to do nothing but get lost in that head full of soft looking dark curls. He quickly shoved the errant hand in a trouser pocket and prayed his near faux pax was not noticed as those eyes turned and narrowed on him.

Yet all he could do was admire from afar.

They were people who often saw the worst that London’s scum did to the innocent and sometimes each other. They worked cases from different angles, to solve them. There under that stern façade was a mind that put his to shame much to his chagrin and admiration.

 _One day_ became his internal mantra as he continued to get lost in those eyes, admire that mind, desire to touch the hair, to taste those lips, to know the scent of that hollow behind the ear…

All the unimaginable things he knew it was wrong of him to want.

And yet he wanted nonetheless.

He wanted _badly_.

Trapped in that whirlwind of thoughts and longing as they worked on a case he was unprepared to defend himself from the fall when the unimaginable suddenly became real.

He held the door open as they left the office late one night.

“I don’t think I’m wrong in what I’m reading from you by asking to you to sleep in my bed tonight…”A voice ghosted his ear with a tone he had never heard before, yet recognized immediately and it made his breath hitch to hear it. 

Those bottomless eyes looked into his with unmistakable desire as the hand rose and cupped his jaw, “… am I?”

He felt a touch on his hand from those fingers that was anything but platonic as they lingered on his skin just a little too long in an enticing circle, that heated his body and singed his soul.

“No," he cleared his throat, found his voice and lost his mind, trouble be damned. " No, you’re not.” 

**Author's Note:**

> When I initially started this I had a very specific pair in mind. As the pixels fell onto the page I realized this could go in several directions, so here's a question for you: who do you think is the pair in the story?


End file.
